The state (amplitude, phase, and the like) of a radio signal transmitted and received in a radio communication system changes depending on a characteristic of a radio channel (hereinafter referred to as a channel characteristic). To enable communication control adapting to such changing channel characteristic, channel estimation in which a channel estimation value indicating the channel characteristic between a transmitter side and a receiver side is calculated based on a radio signal received at the receiver side is widely used.
In particular, multi-antenna transmission techniques such as a space-division multiple access (SDMA) and multi-input multi-output (MIMO) communications that use multiple antennas to improve frequency utilization efficiency highly depend on the conditions of the radio channel.
In recent years, provision of channel prediction that is an advanced technique of the channel estimation has been considered for improving the performance of the SDMA and MIMO transmission techniques for a radio channel involving rapid change. Using a channel estimation value at a certain time point, the channel prediction calculates a channel prediction value that is a prediction value of the channel characteristic some time after the certain time point. Specifically, the channel prediction value is calculated from the channel estimation value by a method such as linear prediction and minimum mean square error (MMSE) criterion prediction (for example, Non-Patent Document 1).